itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2019
The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2019 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Do Warrantless Searches of Electronic Devices at the Border Violate the Fourth Amendment? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Dec. 20, 2019). * Cloud Computing: Background, Status of Adoption by Federal Agencies, and Congressional Activities (Dec. 12, 2019). * Demand for Broadband in Rural Areas: Implications for Universal Access (Dec. 9, 2019). November * Issues in Autonomous Vehicle Testing and Deployment (updated Nov. 27, 2019). * Amazon Protest of the Department of Defense's JEDI Cloud Contract Award to Microsoft (CRS Insight) (updated Nov. 22, 2019). * Artificial Intelligence and National Security (updated Nov. 21, 2019). * Net Metering: In Brief (Nov. 14, 2019). * DOD's Cloud Strategy and the JEDI Cloud Procurement (CRS In Focus) (updated Nov. 13, 2019). October * Video Broadcasting from the Federal Courts: Issues for Congress (updated Oct. 28, 2019). * MHS Genesis: Background and Issues for Congress (Oct. 28, 2019). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (updated Oct. 25, 2019). * Issues in Autonomous Vehicle Testing and Deployment (Oct. 25, 2019). * Defense Primer: Emerging Technologies (CRS In Focus) (updated Oct. 23, 2019). * Piracy, Old and New: Copyright, State Sovereignty, and the Queen Anne's Revenge (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Oct. 23, 2019). * Libra: A Facebook-led Cryptocurrency Initiative (CRS Insight) (Oct. 21, 2019). * Broadband Data and Mapping: Background and Issues for the 116th Congress (Oct. 16, 2019). * Deep Fakes and National Security (CRS In Focus) (Oct. 14, 2019). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (CRS Report R43935) (Updated Oct. 8, 2019). * Cockpit Automation, Flight Systems Complexity, and Aircraft Certification: Background and Issues for Congress (Oct. 3, 2019). * To Fee or Not to Fee: Supreme Court to Consider Attorneys' Fees in Patent Disputes (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Oct. 3, 2019). September * Navy Large Unmanned Surface and Undersea Vehicles: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R45757) (Sept. 18, 2019). * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare (CRS In Focus) (IF11118) (Sept. 18, 2019). * Ground Electronic Warfare: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R45919) (Sept. 17, 2019) * Patent-Eligible Subject Matter Reform in the 116th Congress (Sept. 17, 2019). * Antitrust and "Big Tech" (Sept. 11, 2019). * Regulating Big Tech: Legal Implications (CRS Legal Sidebar) (updated Sept. 11, 2019). August * Judges Urge Congress to Revise What Can Be Patented (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 26, 2019). * International Discussions Concerning Lethal Autonomous Weapon Systems (CRS In Focus) (IF11294) (Aug. 16, 2019). * Convergence of Cyberspace Operations and Electronic Warfare (CRS In Focus) (Aug. 13, 2019). * Bitcoin, Blockchain, and the Energy Sector (Aug. 9, 2019). * Facebook's $5 Billion Privacy Settlement with the Federal Trade Commission (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 8, 2019). * Election Security: Federal Funding for Securing Election Systems (CRS In Focus) (Aug. 8, 2019). * Election Security: Voter Registration System Policy Issues (CRS In Focus) (Aug. 7, 2019). * 3D Printing: Overview, Impacts, and the Federal Role (Aug. 2, 2019). July * The Current State of Federal Information Technology Acquisition Reform and Management (updated July 10, 2019). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (updated July 12, 2019). * Exposed Data Highlights Law Enforcement Use of Selected Technologies (CRS Insight) (July 10, 2019). * DOD's Cloud Strategy and the JEDI Cloud Procurement (CRS In Focus) (July 8, 2019). * Critical Infrastructure: Emerging Trends and Policy Considerations for Congress (July 8, 2019). * U.S. Military Electronic Warfare Program Funding: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R45756) (July 6, 2019). June * Blockchain and International Trade (CRS In Focus) (June 25, 2019). * Regulating Big Tech: Legal Implications (CRS Legal Sidebar) (updated June 17, 2019). * Covert Action and Clandestine Activities of the Intelligence Community: Selected Definitions in Brief (updated June 14, 2019). * National Security Implications of Fifth Generation (5G) Mobile Technologies (CRS In Focus) (June 12, 2019). * FY2020 National Security Space Budget Request: An Overview (CRS In Focus) (June 7, 2019). * Navy Irregular Warfare and Counterterrorism Operations: Background and Issues for Congress (updated June 7, 2019). * Frequently Asked Questions about the Julian Assange Charges (CRS Legal Sidebar) (updated June 7, 2019). * Liability for Content Hosts: An Overview of the Communication Decency Act's Section 230 (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 6, 2019). * U.S. Military Electronic Warfare Program Funding: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R45756) (June 6, 2019. * Internet of Things (IoT): An Introduction (June 4, 2019). May * Enforcing Federal Privacy Law-Constitutional Limitations on Private Rights of Action (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 31, 2019). * Technological Convergence: Regulatory, Digital Privacy, and Data Security Issues (May 30, 2019). * Defense Primer: Military Use of the Electromagnetic Spectrum (updated May 24, 2019) * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare (CRS In Focus) (updated May 24, 2019 * Electronic Messaging Recordkeeping Requirements, CRS In Focus (May 21, 2019). * Digital Trade and U.S. Trade Policy (May 21, 2019). * Private Bills: Procedure in the House (updated May 15, 2019). * United States Foreign Intelligence Relationships: Background, Policy and Legal Authorities, Risks, Benefits (May 15, 2019). * The Director of National Intelligence (DNI), CRS In Focus (updated May 10, 2019). * Data Protection and Privacy Law: An Introduction, CRS In Focus (May 9, 2019). April * Intelligence Planning, Programming, Budgeting and Evaluation Process (IPPBE), CRS In Focus (updated Apr. 24, 2019). * When Does the Government Have to Disclose Private Business Information in its Possession? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Apr. 24, 2019). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Apr. 18, 2019). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (updated Apr. 15, 2019). * U.S. Military Electronic Warfare Research and Development: Recent Funding Projections (CRS Insight) (Apr. 15, 2019). * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare (CRS In Focus) (updated Apr. 12, 2019). * "Space Force" and Related DOD Proposals: Issues for Congress (CRS In Focus) (Apr. 8, 2019). * Virtual Currencies and Money Laundering: Legal Background, Enforcement Actions, and Legislative Proposals (Apr. 3, 2019). March * Digital Trade (CRS In Focus) (updated Mar. 29, 2019). * Cybersecurity: Homeland Security Issues for the 116th Congress (CRS Insight) (Mar. 29, 2019). * Free Speech and the Regulation of Social Media Content (Mar. 27, 2019). * Defense Primer: Military Use of the Electromagnetic Spectrum (Mar. 27, 2019). * Defense Primer: U.S. Policy on Lethal Autonomous Weapon Systems (CRS In Focus) (Mar. 27, 2019). * Data Protection Law: An Overview (Mar. 25, 2019). * Access to Broadband Networks: Net Neutrality, CRS In Focus (updated March 11, 2019). * When Can Copyright Holders Sue?: Supreme Court to Resolve Circuit Split on Copyright Registration, CRS Legal Sidebar (Mar. 7, 2019). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (updated March 1, 2019). February * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare, CRS In Focus (Feb. 26, 2019). * Digital Services Taxes (DSTs): Policy and Economic Analysis (Feb. 25, 2019). * Mail and Wire Fraud: A Brief Overview of Federal Criminal Law (updated Feb. 11, 2019). * Mail and Wire Fraud: An Abbreviated Overview of Federal Criminal Law (updated Feb. 11, 2019). * Science and Technology Issues in the 116th Congress (Feb. 6, 2019). * The U.S. Intelligence Community: Homeland Security Issues in the 116th Congress, CRS Insight (updated Feb. 1, 2019). January * Fifth-Generation (5G) Telecommunications Technologies: Issues for Congress (Jan. 30, 2019). * Artificial Intelligence and National Security (updated Jan. 30, 2019). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (updated Jan. 30, 2019). * Emergency Communications: Homeland Security Issues in the 116th Congress, CRS Insight (updated Jan. 29, 2019). * Access to Broadband Networks: Net Neutrality CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 22, 2019). * The First Amendment: Categories of Speech, CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 16, 2019). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (updated Jan. 9, 2019). * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (updated Jan. 9, 2019). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Appropriations Overview (Updated Jan. 7, 2019). * Broadband Deployment: Status and Federal Programs, CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 2, 2019) (full-text). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 Category:2019